Night Pigsy
The Night Pigsy is an aggressive and sunlight-intolerant blackish dark-green Creature the size of one block in height with green stripes, eye rings and patterns that glow in the dark. It can be encountered in dark areas in many surface Biomes mainly at night, but during day and night in Caves. General information Its pig's snout proves that Night Pigsies are relatives of common yellow Pigsies, but the dark Night variations only spawn in darkness in many surface Biomes on all kinds of Grass blocks, so usually at night. However, Night Pigsies also spawn on rocks from the Fossil layer in dark areas during day and night. Artificial luminaires will prevent them from spawning. Night Pigsies are larger variants of the small Night Hoglets and aggressive, except on game worlds with the "Pro" world option "passive Creatures" enabled. Even on these game worlds, attacking or taming Night Pigsies will cause them to defend themselves. They won't react aggressive on "peaceful worlds" if they are pushed with an ArcTek Gauntlet though, as long as players will not use an AOE Gauntlet Smash on them. Night Pigsies will burn as soon as they are hit by sunlight, but will not drop any Loot Bags in this case. During the day, they can be lured out of Caves and will perish in the light. They will also vanish in a little while after (all) players have left the area. The dark Night Pigsies are a good source of Leather and Crystal Shards, just like common yellow Pigsies and Night Hoglets are. You can obtain Pigsy Droppings only from Night Pigsy Pets after taming wild Night Pigsies and feeding them their favorite Food. Pigsy Droppings can optionally be used as a fertilizer to speed up the growth of Seeds for Crops, Mushroom Spores, tree Saplings and Queen Bees. is a valuable crafting ingredient for [[Leather Armor] (the first tier of Armor) as well as for Explosives. Crystal Shards are also useful for crafting Explosives. Spawning Night Pigsies only spawn on the surface during the night (starting at nightfall around 10:34 PM ingame-time) and will start to burn in sunlight (starting from the morning at ca. 5:11 AM ingame-time). They will then perish without leaving any trace (no Loot Bag). They also usually vanish in a little while after (all) players have left the area. Additionally to that, Night Pigsies can also spawn during the day in darkness on blocks of the Fossil layer, like on Bedrock or Limestone, which can be found in shallow Caves - from where Night Pigsies might occasionally ascend to the surface even during the day, but will usually quickly start to burn away in the sunlight (except for dark areas in the shade of trees or the like). Since Fossil layer blocks can also often be found on the Stalactite layer, you might meet Night Pigsies there too, and they can also venture into lower layers through natural or player-made tunnels. On the surface (at night), Night Pigsies can spawn on any type of Grass blocks, like Dead Grass, green Grass or Savannah Grass, but also other types of surface blocks, which then also applies to player-made arenas or artificial biomes built from such blocks. Night Pigsies can be spawned on Mob Spawners too. If spawned during the day or as soon as the sun rise, they will start to burn like usual though. Please note that Mob Spawners are not intended to let you "farm" infinite animal loot. Instead they are Machines that will spawn specific Creatures as a fighting challenge, intended to be used within Adventures created for other players to play. Creatures spawned on Mob Spawners do not drop any loot and cannot be tamed. However, Adventure creators can provide the first Creature that will be spawned with customary loot that other players will then receive when killing this Creature. Mob Spawners can also be used to fill stables or other areas with animal life, especially on worlds with the "Pro" option "peaceful creatures" enabled. Aggressive player-spawned Night Pigsies can serve as "watch dogs" activated by Sensors or traps wired to them, but will also be aggressive towards the player who placed the Mob Spawners. Behavior Night Pigsies are aggressive towards player characters (except on game worlds where the option "passive Creatures" is enabled, which only players with the "Pro"-DLC can do). They can sense player characters from a distance if the line of sight is unobstructed, will then snort and run up to the players to attack them. Night Pigsies cannot be "charmed" by using Eau De Pigsy. Eau De Pigsy only affects common peaceful yellow Pigsies. The same applies Love Potions. When a Night Pigsy is nearby somewhere, you can hear it snorting a little. Its emerald green skin pattern glows and makes the Night Pigsy well visible in the darkness. It does not illuminate the area though. Night Pigsies do not react scared to explosions or battles nearby, not even on "peaceful" game worlds (with the "Pro" world option "passive Creatures" enabled). Combat According to Playful, Night Pigsies have 120 health points. Based on tests, Night Pigsies require 18 hits with a Twig, 12 hits with a Wood Sword, 8 hits with a Stone Sword, 3 hits with an Obsidian Sword, hits with an Iron Sword, 2 hits with a Diamond Sword or 1 hit with a Lumite Sword to be killed. Using the AOE Gauntlet Smash, killing Night Pigsies requires 2 of these power attacks with a Twig equipped, but only 1 Ground Smash with a Weapon of any higher tier equipped. Please note that all Creativerse Creatures have species-related resistances and weaknesses against specific tiers of Weapons and are resistant, sometimes immune, against certain elemental damage types. It seems that Night Pigsies have 10 armor points. Its special attack begins after the Night Pigsy ducks, down lowering its torso and head while wagging its tail and making a grumbling sound. It will then push up its head and send the player-character flying several blocks upwards and backwards. The pushing power of a Night Pigsy is not as strong as that of a BossHog or a Dustevil, but stronger than that of a Night Hoglet. The shove usually won't inflict falling damage to player characters, however it is sufficient to interrupt a taming process. Like with all aggressive Creatures, it is recommended to circle a Night Pigsy while whacking it with a Melee Weapon to avoid being hit by it. Like all other Creatures, Night Pigsies can climb one or two blocks upwards, but not three blocks or higher without any steps, not even on worlds with low gravity (while your player character can use low gravity to jump up 5 blocks or more). Creatures cannot climb ladders, cannot open doors or wicket gates and cannot climb or jump over fences - unless there's a block, object or liquid next to the fence that they can use as a stepping stone, or something has been placed directly on the fence. You still might not be able to safely fight Creatures from platforms or ladders, nor across gaps or fences with a Melee Weapon any longer (or tame them with such tricks), since Creatures can now back away and take a distance when they realize that they cannot reach the player character. You can try these tricks at your own risk nonetheless, since they might still work sometimes. In any case you can still throw Explosives or throwable items at Creatures from a safe place. Armor-Piercing Bombs are the most effective ranged weapons in general, followed by Explosive Bombs. Poison Bombs work well against Night Pigsies too. Throwing Globs of Goo can only slow Creatures down. Loot When killed (or dismissed as Pets), Night Pigsies can drop 1-4 stacks of items in their Loot Bag. Their Loot Bags will always contain at least 1-3 pieces of Leather. Often, their Loot Bags will additionally contain Bones, Crystal Shards and/or Red Mushrooms. More rarely, their Loot Bags will additionally contain Sinews and/or Globs of Goo. Since update R61 on February 14th 2019, there's a very small chance to receive the free rare Recipes for Plum Blossoms and/or Year of the Pig Lanterns from Night Pigsies when you kill them. The chances are much higher to receive these Recipes as a pet-harvest though. Taming To tame a Night Pigsy, ready a crafted and equipped Taming Collar (with TAB as the default button) and point it at the Night Pigsy for 7,5 seconds without being interrupted. After obtaining the Rancher Badge through questing (9 Quests starting with the Quest "Fall for You"), the taming time will be reduced to only 1,5 second. The Badge does not have to be "selected" in order to grant this Buff. The safest way to tame any Creature is to build a hovering closed-up trap with a bottom made of Slabs or any type of blocks with small holes in them that will not allow Creatures to slip through. A destination Teleporter should be placed higher up into the trap, so that a Creature that is teleported there will fall down and onto the bottom. A departure Teleporter has to be placed into the wild, and the Creature needs to be lured or chased into it. Then you can stand below the bottom of the trap and tame the Creature through the holes. Even W'urm (probably the strongest Creature in Creativerse that can even attack downwards) can't reach player characters if they are positioned directly below him. Stun Bombs can be effectively used to tame all Creatures, because they immobilize them completely. However you should take the small knockback of Stun Bombs into consideration, and please note that you will have to throw one of these Explosives every 5-6 seconds as long as you have not attained the Rancher Badge, so that the taming process will not be interrupted too often whenever the Creature "wakes up" and starts to fight back again. Globs of Goo can be thrown in order to slow down Creatures so much that they're nearly immobilized, but this will not prevent them from fighting back when being tamed. It is possible, but quite hard, to slowly circle them while continuing to tame them in order to not get hit. If a Night Pigsy already starts to prepare its special attack, then it will be too late to throw a Stun Bomb. The special attack will still hit in this case even if the Creature already starts to appear stunned. If the taming process has to be restarted over and over again, this could lead to using too many Stun Bombs, which can be lethal to weak Creatures eventually, because Stun Bombs inflict a little bit of damage every time. Globs of Goo can be thrown in order to slow down Creatures so much that they're nearly immobilized, but this will not prevent them from fighting back when being tamed. Since update R45 in July 2017, if Creatures realize that they cannot reach player characters, they can sometimes retreat and then wait in a distance until player characters will get close to them again, which can make them aggressive anew. This means that you might not be able to tame all Creatures safely across a gap or a fence, from a ladder or a platform anymore. A current bug occasionally lets Creatures glitch upwards or downwards all of a sudden, through the ground right into underground Caves or high up on tree tops, which can make taming a little complicated. Keeping them as Pets As soon as Night Pigsies have successfully been tamed and have sent you hearts, they will become immortal in principle. They will not burn in sunlight any longer, they will not die from hunger, corruption, heat, cold, poison or drowning, and they cannot be hit with Weapons. The owner of Pet Night Pigsies can push them with gauntlets, and Explosives might also be able to push Pets away a little, but this won't kill them. Only "dismissing" Pet Night Pigsies (via their pet window, to be opened by looking at them and using right-click or typing "f" as the default key) will make them vanish forever while dropping their Loot Bag with the exact same content as if they were killed with a Weapon. Only Pet owners and players with the necessary permisson rank can dismiss Pets. Pet Night Pigsies will follow player characters automatically right after being tamed and can be lead through Teleporters or to the Touchstone. If you outdistance your Pets that follow you, they should automatically teleport to you. However in rare cases (like after using a Glider or before stepping into a Teleporter right after shaking them off) following Pets might just freeze and you will have to search for them where you last saw them. They might not follow you again automatically, so you'll have to tell them to "stay" (in their pet window), step away a bit, and then ask them to "follow" you again. The same goes for Pets that will stop following you after a defeat or logout. Pets should not vanish any longer if set to "wander", but they can still get displaced by the game program very often either upwards or downwards and more rarely sideways, usually onto the roof of their stables or a tree right above, down into a Cave or rarely even into the vast caverns of the Corruption layer deep underground... You can see cyan blue spots on your area Map (to be opened by typing "m" as the default key) indicating your Pets if you are in the same area as they are. This might help you to find out if your Pet is still somewhere "nearby" or not. You can switch between area map and world map by clicking on the magnifying symbol in the map window. Feeding them as Pets Pets cannot starve, but if you want to harvest animal materials from them, you will need to feed them first. You can only feed them if they are hungry, which is always the case right after you've tamed them. If Pets are hungry, they will display a Food icon in their "thought bubble" when you get close to them, and in their pet window (open it by right-clicking the Pet while pointing your cursor at it in the game world or type "f" as the default key) you will also see the Food icon in their "Status" box. As Pets, Night Pigsies may either prefer to eat Brown Mushrooms, Red Mushrooms or ordinary Bread. So they are slightly easier to feed than ordinary yellow "daylight" Pigsies. Pets with more modest eating-predilections will not give any less nor less valuable harvests than demanding ones. You can feed your Pets only by opening their pet window (right-click on the according Pet while pointing your cursor at it or press "f" as the default key while looking at your Pet) and then either right-click on the icon of the Food you want to feed in your inventory or quick-bar or drag & drop the Food over the pet window with your left mouse button. Please note that you will have to feed Pets their exact favorite Food to receive a good harvest. For example: if you feed a Brown Mushroom to a Night Pigsy that loves Red Mushrooms or if you feed a Sandwich to a Night Pigsy if its favorite food is Bread, then you might not even receive any Leather or Pigsy Droppings when harvesting from it. Pet Harvest After your Pet has digested the Food (can take a few minutes), you can harvest from it by pulling it with your ArcTek Gauntlet by pointing your cursor at the Pet in the game world and holding down the left mouse button (by default), just like you would pick up any block or object or dig any rock. You do not have to equip any Power Cell to do so, and no matter which Mining Cell you have equipped, the harvest will not be accomplished any faster nor will the harvest be any "better". You can only harvest from Pets that are ready to be harvested. These Pets will display a Gauntlet icon in their "thought bubble" when you get close to them, and in their pet window (open it by right-clicking the Pet while pointing your cursor at it in the game world or type "f" as the default key) you will also see the Gauntlet icon in their "Status" box. If your Pets are not ready to be harvested from, attempting to harvest from them will instead give them a push. You can only push your own Pets and Pets that other players have set to your permission rank. When keeping Night Pigsies as Pets and after feeding them their favorite food, you can obtain 1-6 pieces of Leathers from them with each harvest, and also 1-6 units of Pigsy Droppings. Occasionally, the pet-harvest from Night Pigsies may additionally include Red Mushrooms, Crystal Shards, Bones and/or Globs of Goo. Rarely you might obtain Sinews as a pet-harvest from them too. In general, the pet-harvest of Night Pigsies can be 3 times the amount of materials than what you could obtain from their Loot Bags after killing or dismissing Night Pigsies. Usually, you'll receive more Bones, Globs of Goo and Sinews. Since update R61 on February 14th 2019, you have the chance to receive the free rare Recipes for Plum Blossoms and Year of the Pig Lanterns from tamed Night Pigsies when you harvest from them. The chances are much higher if you have fed your Pets their exact favorite type of Food as shown in their Pet window. After harvesting from your Pets, you will have to clean them with a Washer, otherwise they won't get hungry again. If Pets need cleaning, they will display a Washer tool in their thought bubble and in the status box in their pet window. Night Pigsies also appear to be dirty after the harvest, so it's pretty obvious that they are in need of a shower. Simply equip a Pet Washer, point the cursor at your Pet and hold the left mouse button (as the default keysetting) until the bar has filled and a sound will indicate that the cleaning is done. Pet Night Pigsies will stick their tongues out when being cleaned just like yellow "daylight" Pigsies do. A Washer will lose durability after each completed cleaning process. Quests There are two Quests that specifically include Night Pigsies: 1. Things That Go Bump * Badge: Brawler * Unlocked by: completing the quest "The Night's Watch" * Objectives: ** defeat 5 black and green Night Pigsies with a melee Weapon and/or Explosives. They spawn during the night on the surface in many Biomes, but also on the Fossil layer and Stalactite layer even during the day. They will burn away when sunlight hits them. Again, other variants or Creatures spawned on a Mob Spawner will not count. ** defeat 5 black and cyan Night Leafies with a melee Weapon and/or Explosives. They spawn during the night on many types of tree Leaves, most often in Forests, Woodlands, Grassland, Jungles and Swamplands, on top of the trees as well as on the ground. They too will burn away when sunlight hits them. ** defeat 5 black and green Night Chizzardes with a melee Weapon and/or Explosives. They spawn during the night on Shores, in Jungles, in Tundras, as well as more rarely in Canyons close to oases and in Taigas on the trees. They will also burn away when sunlight hits them. * Rewards: 20 Wood Burning Lamps and 1 Obsidian Treasure Chest * Unlocks: quest "Hogging The Glory" 2. Slumber Party * Badge: Rancher * Unlocked by: completing the quest "Burning For You" * Objectives: ** Tame a Night Chizzard by equipping a Taming Collar, readying it and pointing it at an aggressive Night Chizzard (that spawns on Shores, around Wildwood trees in Jungles and in Tundras only at night in dark areas) for 7,5 seconds. The use of Stun Bombs or even better a trap (like described in the quest hints for "Fall for you") is recommended, since Night Chizzards will use a dive attack frequently, and even as soon as they start to fly up, the taming process is often already interrupted. ** Tame a Night Pigsy by equipping a Taming Collar, readying it and pointing it at an aggressive Night Pigsy (that spawns in many biomes like Forests, Grasslands, Swamplands, Woodlands, Savannahs, Canyons or snowless Tundras in dark areas at night, but also during the day in the darkness of Caves in the Fossil layer and Stalactite layer not far underground) for 7,5 seconds. The use of Stun Bombs or even better a trap (like described in the quest hints for "Fall for you") is recommended, since Night Pigsies can push your player character backwards and upwards, which will interrupt the taming process. ** Tame a Night Rockster by equipping a Taming Collar, readying it and pointing it at an aggressive Night Rockster (that spawns on Shores at night in dark areas, but also during the day in the darkness of Caves in the Fossil layer and Stalactite layer not far underground) for 7,5 seconds. The use of Stun Bombs or even better a trap (like described in the quest hints for "Fall for you") is recommended, since the spin attack of Night Rocksters will push your player character backwards, which will interrupt the taming process. ** Place 10 LEDs for your Night Club. First unlock the crafting recipe for LEDs by crafting or obtaining Wood Burning Lamps, crafting a Wiring Tool, and crafting at least one Switch. Then craft 2 LEDs at a time with 4 Stone Slabs, 2x Coal and 4 Glass blocks. You can place one LED, pick it up again and repeat it 10 times in total. * Rewards: 20 Arcstones, 1 placeable Diamond Treasure Chest, 1 Red Party Hat, 1 Yellow Party Hat and 1 Blue Party Hat * Unlocks: quest "Thing 1 & Thing 2" Family members The Night Pigsy has many relatives: * the common yellow "daylight" Pigsy that spawns during the day on many surface blocks, mainly all types of Grass and Dirt. * the small aggressive Night Hoglet that spawns only at night in Forests, Woodlands and more rarely in Grassland Biomes * the fearful Ghost Pigsy that spawns only during certain event times on surface blocks at night (like around Halloween) * the aggressive Corrupted Pigsy that roves about in the dangerous Corruption layer deep underground in darkness during day and night * the roguishly aggressive and poisonous Feral Pigsy that lives in lush Jungles and foggy Swamplands during the day * and the proud territorial and somehow aggressive BossHog that roams golden Savannahs at day and night Night Pigsies won't "replace" ordinary yellow "daylight" Pigsies, and common yellow Pigsies also do not transform into Night Pigsies. However, since yellow Pigsies can only spawn during the day, you might not meet any when travelling at night, and you will instead come across Night Creatures - like Night Pigsies - only. If you stay in an area where yellow "daylight" Pigsies fall asleep after darkness falls, Night Pigsies or Night Hoglets (the latter mainly in Woodlands and Forests) might spawn somewhere nearby sleeping yellow Pigsies in the darkness. Night Hoglets do not necessarily spawn together with Night Pigsies, even though it might seem like Hoglets are the piglets of Night Pigsies because of their similar look but smaller size. category:Creatures Category:Night Creatures Category:Woodlands Category:Grassland Category:Forest Category:Mountains Category:Fossil layer Category:Tundra Category:Caves Category:Underground Creatures Category:Diurnal Creatures Category:Surface Creatures Category:Aggressive Creatures Category:Pets Category:Sunlight Intolerant Creatures